1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer desk device suitable for a network system using computers for use in a school or office environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional computer desk device, network cables 104 are connected to computer 103 installed on desk unit 102. Network cables 104 are secured to the back surface of desk unit 102 by securing hardware 105, pass through cable hole 106 formed in the floor and are arranged inside wiring groove 107 formed below the floor surface.
Network junction box 108 is placed inside wiring groove 107 as shown in FIG. 2. Network cables connected to other computers (not shown) are also connected to network junction box 108 in addition to network cable 104 connected to computer 103. A plurality of the computers are thus interconnected to make up a network system.
The conventional computer desk device is disadvantageous in that since, holes for cables and grooves for wiring must be provided on the floor or below the floor surface, considerable time and expense are required for wiring preparation and for the actual wiring.
Furthermore, the addition of desk units or alteration of the layout of computer desk devices also necessitates extensive reconstruction of the floor for reworking the wiring grooves in the floor. On the other hand, limiting floor construction work to a minimum imposes severe constraints on the layout of desk units or computer desk devices. Devices of the prior art have therefore been unable to flexibly cope with the addition of desk units or changes in computer layout.